Jealousy Mark (Markhyuck)
by PHOENIXATION
Summary: Haechan itu kekanakan, tetapi Mark itu sayang. Namun apakah rasa sayang Mark itu masih tetap sama ketika melihat Haechan yang tidak berhenti tebar pesona ke laki-laki lain seperti tidak menganggapnya itu seorang pacar./Markhyuck/Markchan/non-baku/NCT


**JEALOUSY MARK**

 **Author :**

 **Yuu (me)**

 **Nana**

 **Yumi**

 **Raa**

 **Aisya**

 **Chittaprrrrr**

 **Dinda**

 **Genre :**

 **School! AU, Romance? Fluffy? Gak jamin, beneran.**

 **Rated :**

 **T (masih aman, malam jum'at ntar :'v)**

 **WARNING :**

 **Typos, Boyslove, FF ini dibuat estafet per paragraf oleh member di grup MHS (termasuk saya, tapi saya juga merapikannya dan setidaknya bisa jadi naskah yang layak lah ya wkwkwk), Non-baku, DLDR.**

* * *

Haechan itu kekanakan, tetapi Mark itu sayang padanya. Bagi Mark Lee, tidak peduli mau seberapa tingkat kekanakan seorang Lee Haechan, dia akan tetap menyayangi anak itu. Namun masalahnya adalah Haechan-nya yang menggemaskan itu selalu tebar pesona ke laki-laki lain.

Bukannya Mark cemburu, hanya saja Haechan itu memang menjadi uke idaman semua kaum seme di sekolah mereka. Dan tentu saja karena hal itu banyak sekali yang mengincar Haechan. Jadi, Mark mengkhawatirkan hal tersebut, Mark khawatir jika semakin banyak yang mengincar Haechan, semakin banyak pula yang menginginkan posisi dia sebagai pacar Haechan. Maka dari itu ketika Haechan mulai berulah pada laki-laki lain, pada saat pulang sekolah Mark akan memberi Haechan hukuman, tetapi Haechan tetaplah Haechan yang tidak akan pernah kapok dengan hukuman yang diberikan oleh Mark.

Tidak.

Jangan berpikiran jorok dahulu dengan kata 'hukuman' yang dimaksudkan Mark di sini. Nyatanya, hukuman yang Mark beri bukan hukuman yang ada pada Film 'Fifthy Shades Of Grey' yang sedang menjadi tren film pada tahun ini. Hukuman yang diberi Mark palingan hanya membawa Haechan ke belakang sekolah—yang memang sudah sangat sepi ketika bel pulang berbunyi— dan mencium anak itu sampai nyaris kehabisan napas. Tidak ada yang tahu hal ini, hanya mereka berdua saja. Tetapi, bukannya memberontak atau melakukan perlawanan berarti, Haechan malah menikmati setiap lumatan yang Mark berikan seperti sekarang.

Hingga, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang melihat mereka. Namun, jangankan berhenti, melirik sedikit saja tidak. Mereka tidak peduli dan tetap saja melanjutkan kegiatan panasnya, selagi seseorang itu berseragam sama dengan keduanya, mereka akan tak acuh. Bibir Mark mulai merambat mengecupi leher Haechan dengan penuh gairah. Haechan mendongak, memberikan akses lebih kepada Mark. Haechan mulai gusar menikmati setiap perlakuan pada akhirnya seseorang yang berseragam serupa dengan mereka itu datang dan menginterupsi kegiatan panas keduanya.

"Woi, kalau mau zina lihat-lihat tempat dong!" teriak Jaemin yang kalap melihat kegiatan mesum Mark dan Haechan. Lalu, Jaemin memindahkan seluruh atensinya kepada Haechan yang masih terengah-engah akibat kegiatannya bersama Mark barusan. "Dan, buat Lo, Haechan, buruan ikut gue, lo dipanggil Pak Taeil, tuh!" imbuh pemuda pemilik marga Na itu.

Mark mendesah frustasi menyadari kegagalannya untuk menggrepe-grepe Haechan-nya. Dan, Haechan hanya mendelik sebal, tega sekali sahabatnya itu mengganggu saat-saat indah mau diperkosa Mark ini.

"Fuck You, Na Jaemin!" ujarnya seraya menghampiri Jaemin yang masih memerhatikan kedua manusia mesum di depannya itu. Mark yang ditinggal Haechan hanya memasang wajah memelas, adik kecilnya terlanjur bangun akibat kegiatannya bersama Haechan tadi, tetapi Haechan malah meninggalkannya dengan keadaan seperti ini.

Haechan masuk ke ruangan guru dengan wajah masamnya, tentu saja mengetuknya terlebih dahulu. Dia masih sebal karena kegiatannya tadi dengan Mark diganggu oleh Jaemin dan tidak berhenti menyumpah-serapahi sahabatnya sendiri sedari tadi, setidaknya dia menyumpahi Jaemin tepat di depan wajah pemuda Na itu, bukan dibelakang.

"Bapak memanggil saya?" tanya Haechan dengan suara yang manis, sangat manis malahan. Haechan ini anak yang baik di depan guru, tetapi dia akan berubah nakal ketika tak ada guru dan orang tuanya di sekeliling bocah itu. Contohnya saja kegiatan tadi bersama Mark itu berbeda dengan apa yang ditampilkannya saat ini di depan Pak Taeil.

"Iya, Chan. Kamu duduk dulu," Haechan duduk manis di kursi yang berada di depan meja kerja Pak Taeil yang berseberangan dengan Pak Taeil langsung, hanya saja ada meja yang membatasi mereka.

"Begini, saya ingin minta tolong ke kamu untuk menjadi tutor sekolah dari anak baru yang baru saja pindah dua hari yang lalu itu, yang namanya Yukhei, soalnya bapak sudah mencari-cari tutor yang pas, tapi gak ketemu juga, tapi sepertinya kamu bisa jadi tutor yang baik buat dia, lagian kamu belom pulang juga, ' kan."

Pak Taeil tanpa basa-basi langsung memberitahu Haechan kalau dia harus menjadi tutor Yukhei Wong, pemuda pindahan Tiongkok yang baru saja belajar sekitar dua hari di sekolah ini yang selalu dipuji karena ketampanannya itu.

Sebenarnya Haechan malas melakukan hal seperti ini, membosankan dan ribet katanya. Tetapi setelah mendengar penjelasan Pak Taeil bahwa ia harus menjadi tutor sekolah untuk Yukhei, mendadak matanya membulat dan berbinar saking senangnya. Yukhei yang dipanggil oleh Pak Taeil pun masuk ke ruangan dan menampakkan dirinya di depan Haechan dan Pak Taeil. Sepasang bola mata kecokelatan itu langsung bertubrukan dengan mata bulat Haechan yang tak berkedip sama sekali.

Pak Taeil yang tak sabar bertemu dengan anak-istri di rumahnya pun, segera berpamitan dengan dua anak laki-laki di depannya itu yang sudah seperti sedang syuting sinetron itu. Selepas kepergian Pak Taeil, mereka tetap belum melepas tatapan satu sama lain. Yukhei tersenyum manis membuat Haechan terpana dan jatuh hati pada pesona Yukhei. Mereka terus bertatapan tanpa mereka berdua sadari, tiba-tiba Mark masuk ke ruangan Pak Taeil dan mendekati pacarnya dan anak baru di kelasnya mereka itu.

"Heh, lo ngapain liat-liat pacar gue kayak gitu?!" Mark menatap sengit anak baru di depannya itu. Yukhei menatap Mark bingung, "Gue?"

Mark memutar bola matanya malas, "Iyalah!"

Haechan hanya menghela napasnya untuk kesekian kalinya melihat kelakuan dua manusia di depannya. 'untung aja wajah kalian berdua tuh ganteng-ganteng' pikir Haechan yang tak tahu lagi harus bersikap bagaimana lagi, apalagi dengan Mark.

"Yaiyalah liat, kan gue punya mata!" jawab Yukhei ketus, tetapi dengan sikap yang tidak santai. Sebenarnya, ini juga gara-gara Haechan yang keimutannya overdosis, jadinya Yukhei tidak bisa memindahkan atensinya dari anak itu, tetapi ternyata udah punya pacar, baru saja Yukhei ingin mendeklarasikan dirinya sebagai calon pacar Haechan.

"Apaan sih, Mark, kamu gak boleh ngomong begituan sama anak baru!" Mar terdiam saat melihat Haechan malah balik memarahinya. "Udah, Yukhei, kita langsung aja muter sekolah, kuy!" Dan nada suaranya jadi lebih manis saat berbicara dengan Yukhei. Bagaimana keadaan Mark saat ini? Menurut investigasi terkini, Mark tetap tidak berpindah dari posisinya, mulut dan matanya tetap membola seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang di lakukan pacarnya terhadap dirinya. Sebenarnya, pacar Haechan itu siapa sih, kok malah Haechan ngebela orang asing seperti Yukhei, batin Mark yang sebal sendiri.

Setelah Haechan berlalu pergi bersama Yukhei, Mark segera menguntit mereka berdua. Mark berjalan mengendap-endap layaknya maling di sepanjang koridor sekolah. Tak lupa tatapan intensnya terhadap seluruh interaksi antara Haechan dan Yukhei yang tak luput dari pengawasannya. Sejujurnya, mau itu Haechan atau Yukhei sama-sama tahu bahwa Mark tengah menguntit mereka, hanya saja mereka berdua mencoba tidak menggubris pemuda kanada itu.

"Kamu kok baik banget sih, makasih, ya," ujar Yukhei sembari memberikan senyuman gantengnya ke Haechan. Haechan yang disenyumin cogan seperti itu, apalagi di depan mata langsung kumat jiwa cabenya.

"Iya, sama-sama, apa sih yang enggak buat cowok ganteng kayak kamu," ucap Haechan malu-malu mau. Tuhkan, jiwa cabenya mulai mengitari aura tubuhnya sekarang. Salahkan saja Yukhei yang seenak jidat bangsatnya melempar senyum ganteng seperti tadi. Tidak tahu apa kalau dirinya itu serang khilaf melihat yang mulus-mulus.

"Heol." Mark dari kejauhan menatap tak suka dengan adegan di depannya. Rasanya Mark ingin garuk-garuk tembok di sampingnya itu saking panasnya. Itulah dia resiko lainnya kalau berpacaran dengan Haechan. Beginilah, kesabaran hatinya diuji oleh Haechan yang sialnya begitu dia sayangi itu. Dan, kasihannya lagi, Haechan tetap tidak mengerti apa yang dirasakannya, bahasanya sekarang sih 'gak peka'.

"Itu, kenapa pada dempetan gitu sih, siapapun tolong tarik Haechan ke pelukan gue." Mark jadi nyinyir sendiri, tangannya bergerak ke sana kemari seolah berusaha memisahkan Haechan dan Yukhei yang berjalan terlalu merapat itu dari kejauhan. Dia pacarnya Haechan, tapi dia juga tidak berani menarik Haechan secara langsung seperti itu. Masalahnya, Haechan pernah marah karena kecemburuan tidak jelasnya, sampai-sampai dia diamkan oleh bocah itu selama tiga hari dan Haechan yang nyabe habis-habisan. Kan yang tersiksa Mark juga akhirnya.

Acara tutor itu pun selesai kurang dari tiga jam, mengingat betapa luasnya sekolah mereka ini dan suasana sekolah juga semakin sepi, mungkin hanya ada mereka bertiga saja yang masih di sekitaran sekolah ini. Haechan tersenyum begitu manis kepada Yukhei yang sudah akan pulang dengan mobil jemputannya. Yukhei mengatakan kata selamat tinggal kepada Haechan dan menambahkan 'hari ini, kau sangat menggemaskan dan cantik' membuat suhu sore yang cukup dingin ini berubah sedikit meninggi dan membuat kedua pipinya memanas.

Mark? Dia juga sama panasnya dengan Haechan, hanya saja dalam artian kebalikan apa yang dialami oleh Haechan. Haechan bersemu karena orang lain, maka Mark yang murka. Melihat itu, dia segera mengambil motornya di tempat parkir dan siap-siap menaiki motornya sebelum Haechan menarik tangannya dan menghentikan segala kegiatan yang akan dilakukannya itu.

"Kamu kenapa sih, Mark?" Mark memutar bola matanya malas entah untuk ke berapa kali ini, mungkin sudah ratusan sepanjang tiga jam mengendap-endap mengikuti Haechan dan Yukhei yang mengelilingi sekolah luas mereka itu.

"Aku gak apa-apa." Haechan tahu pasti dengan apa yang dirasakan oleh Mark, dia tersenyum manis, sangat manis malah sampai-sampai membuat Mark rasanya tidak tega marah kepada cipataan Tuhan paling menggemaskan baginya yang sekarang ini tengah berdiri di depannya itu.

"Gak apa-apa apanya, kamu cemburu kan? Ayo, ngaku!" Haechan menunjuk Mark dengan telunjuknya. Dia menyipitkan matanya berniat menggoda sang pacar. Salah dia juga sih tadinya sama sekali tidak menganggap Mark ada di sekitarnya dan tetap hanya memedulikan Yukhei.

"Gak!" Mark berniat membalikan badannya lagi untuk menggapai motor sport kesayangannya yang berdiri gagah di parkiran seorang diri. Namun, Haechan kembali menahan lengannya dan mencebikkan bibirnya imut.

"Eum, maafkan aku tidak mengacuhkanmu sedari tadi, ya?" Haechan mengelap peluh Mark yang menetes dari pelipis pemuda kanada itu dengan seragam bagian lengannya. Mark yang mendapat perlakuan itu pun mendengus kesal, baru sadar rupanya pacarnya itu.

"Bullshit! Berbicara saja kepada anak baru itu sampai mulutmu berbusa, jangan pedulikan aku!" Beginilah Mark kalau sedang emosian, jiwa tsunderenya akan mengalahkan jiwa lembutnya.

"Ewh, kasar sekali padaku. Tadikan kamu lihat sendiri kalau aku itu disuruh sama Pak Taeil buat jadi tutor dia, ya gimana mau nolaknya?" Haechan mengendikan bahunya yang mengisyaratkan bahwa dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain menuruti permintaan Pak Taeil.

Mark tidak mau menjawabnya dan tetap menatap Haechan datar dan lurus. Lalu, tanpa diduga dia mengecup sekaligus menyesapnya dalam detik yang sama dan melepaskannya dalam hitungan detik selanjutnya.

"Kalau kamu dekat-dekat lagi dengan anak baru yang namanya Yukhei itu, nanti aku juga bakalan deket yang lain, kamu taukan yang namanya Chenle itu, pindahan anak kelas sepuluh itu, yang suka padaku." Air muka Haechan sontak berubah tatkala Mark menyebutkan nama adik kelas mereka yang pernah terang-terangan mengatakan bahwa dia menyukai Mark itu.

"Berani dekat dengan suara mirip lumba-lumba itu, katakan selamat tinggal kepada Revi," kata Haechan yang mengacungkan kepalan tangannya di depan wajah Mark, lalu berjalan dahulu ke arah motor Mark. Sekedar info, Revi adalah anak anjing kesayangan Mark, sedangkan Mark yang mendengar itu pun bergedik ngeri. Lalu mengejar Haechan yang sudah dahulu meninggalkannya.

 **END**

 **END? IYA! Wkwkwkwk! Untuk bagian END-nya itu aku yang buat :') tapi kalo dari awal sampe pertengah dan mau akhir itu yang ngebuatnya bareng-bareng anak GC Markhyuck wkwkwk, sumpeh pertama cuman iseng, eh tapi sayang gak dimasukin ke FFN, jadinya gini deh. Untuk bagian akhirnya maafkan kegajean diriku :'3**

 **Makasih untuk yang udah mau ikut nulis paragrafnya ya, manteman wkwkwk... Aku di sini cuman ngerapiin dan nambah sedikit dialog aja wkwkwk... berharap kalian suka...**

 **REVIEW JIKA KALIAN SUKA FF INI, YA!**


End file.
